Changed
by Florind
Summary: My name is Amon. I am the Godmother of Harry Potter and this is my story. It starts off from the time of was seventeen till the time Harry is Seventeen. Rated M for language and maybe future lemons. Pairing: SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Changed**

**Chapter One**

**Rating: M for Language and maybe future lemons.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****not ****own Harry Potter**

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked angrily.

"You know why I am here."

"I will never join you. You killed my parents." I shouted.

"It was for their own good."

"You're a pathetic coward. Killing people to get what you want." I told.

"That may seem so but, I have my reasons."

"And the stupid fucking reasons are so that you can eliminate all muggles and create an all wizard world. You're fucked up"

"Listen here, Bitch. I am Lord Voldemort. You will see things my way." He demanded.

"Oh , really now? What are you going to do kill me? I questioned.

"Maybe." He simply said.

"Do it! Put me out of my fucking misery. You would be doing my a favor." I said with a sadistic smirk.

"I don't think I will kill you…yet." He told me with a matching smirk.

"Now it is your turn to listen up. I will never join you. Harry Potter is going to kill your pathetic ass."

"You wish." He spoke softly.

"You'll see."

"Then I woke up." I told to Professor Dumbledore.

"I see." The old man said from behind his desk.

"My dreams are always so vivid. In this one I had to be in my forties or late thirties." I explained to him.

" Well, I think there are some truth in you dreams. Perhaps you are seeing into the future." Dumbledore said as he stood up,

"I have a theory about whoever Harry Potter is, Sir."

"What is it, Amonsodora?" He asked walking over to his phoenix.

"Please just Amon, Sir."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"I think that Harry Potter is James Potter son." I shared.

"You must not speak about it to him." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Never, Sir. I promise."

"Thank you. Now how about you hop off to your classes?"

"Have a brilliant day sir."

I got out of the mahogany chair I was sitting in and picked up my book bag. I then walked out of Professor Dumbledore's curios office and walked to my first class of the day. Which of course has to be bloody potions. Why did I choose to continue my seventh year? I could have had it easy like the majority of the Hogwarts seventh years. Oh, well.

I'm going to be late. Professor Slughorn is probably used to it. I have had to miss his classes a lot to go talk to Dumbledore about my mysterious dreams. They have been getting really annoying lately. NEWTS are just around the corner and suffering from lack of sleep is not exactly helping my studying habits. Also the dreams are sometimes drives me insane trying to figure them out.

Dumbledore thinks I have a connection with Voldy Moldy due to the fact he murdered my parents. That happened last year. I was devastated. Hell, I still am. I'm going to be okay though. I have a really great friend who was able to work me through it. He is of course the amazing Mr. Remus Lupin. He lost his Dad. He was able to patch me up through really rough spots and give me really helpful advice. I just got to stay strong. I can hopefully do that.

I am coming to an end of my walk to potions. I push my reddish brown hair off my shoulders and walk in. Everyone turns and looks. They sigh when they see it is me being late again. Guess they wanted something more interesting to happen.

"Late again I see Miss. Clarke." Slughorn says, looking from his paper work he was doing, at his desk.

"My apologies, Sir." I say taking my seat next to Lilly.

"Same reason as the other times?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright. We are doing essays about our favorite potions. Two Foot minimum."

I nod my head. Lily looks over at me and smiles. I return it with one back. I grab my ink and parchment an out of my bag. I look over to see how much Lily had done and her page was blank. Not usual for Lily.

"What's wrong?" I asked as quiet as possible.

"Potter asked me to Hogsmeade." She replied.

"So? He does that all the time."

"This time I said yes." She said staring down at her parchment.

"Lilly!" I shouted shocked.

"Miss. Clarke and Evans see you after dinner you will be cleaning out the first years cauldrons."

"Yes, Sir." We both said at the same time.

I look down at my paper and think about what I am going to write. How am I supposed to think? I have Potter and Lilly on the brain. Potter has been wanting to be Lilly's for ages. I can't believe it is actually happening. She thinks he is revolting. He is revolting. Always pranking people for no reason. He deserves to rot. That's it! I will write about the potion that rots your insides. Brilliant.

At the end of the hour I had about three feet written. That's has to be a new record for me. I turned it in with a coy smirk at the professor.

"Don't forget after Dinner." He said with a smirk back.

"I won't sir.

I gathered up my things and walked out with Lily into the corridor.

"Spill it." I told her.

" Well at breakfast he came up to me with a lily and asked me to go. It was so sweet. I decided I will give him one chance." She said with a sigh.

"Hope Potter, doesn't mess it up."

"I think it will go well. It can't hurt to give him a chance. Right?"

"Lily, Just remember it is Potter."

"Trust me. I won't forget." She said.

" You want to go study in the library till our next class?" I asked her.

'Sure." She answered.

We walked to the Hogwarts library chattering about what she would wear and what not. I think she is actually pretty excited. I am happy for her. Even though it is Potter. Lily doesn't date a lot. I think she should. Of course I have never even been out on a date. So, why I am even talking? It isn't like I have never been asked; I'm just waiting for the right guy. I am in know hurry to find him either.

Lily and I walk over to our favorite chairs in the huge library. I pull out my History of Magic book. I love History of Magic. It my favorite subject. A lot of people think it is boring. I think that they think that just because our teacher is pretty boring. The books are always so fascinating.

Lily smack my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Look who is coming your way." She whispered to me.

I look up and saw the sex god of Hogwarts coming my way. I roll my eyes. Oh great. Sirius Black it coming to talk to me. Joy. He is friends with Remus, Potter, and that fat boy. How is Remus even friends with him? They are so different.

"Hey Beauties." He says when he get with in five feet of us.

"Hi, STD." I greeted back.

" What do you want?" Lily asked harshly.

"Chill, Flower. I just need a word with Amon." He answered.

"Well have it." I said.

"In Private." He stated.

I groaned and stood up.

"Walk." I demanded.

He took my arm and led me behind some deserted shelves.

"What?"

"So, Lily and James?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. Is that all?"

"James wants me to Double Date with him and Lily to make sure he won't screw things up." Sirius Explained.

"This evolves me how?" I asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you will go on the date with me. If you go the Lily will probably be more comfortable. Plus I think you are a really great girl"

"Okay, Black. I'll go." I told him.

He grinned.

"Brilliant."

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow." I told him.

"Sounds great." Then he started to walk away.

"Black!" I shouted as quiet as I can.

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw it up."

"Alright."

A date with Sirius Black. Wasn't I just ranting about how I am waiting for the right person. I am so pathetic. I refuse to turn into one of those Floozies that go and date everyone they see. I am only giving the a try for Lily. I need to get back over to her to make sure she isn't worried.

"What took you so long? Snogging session in between the shelves?" She asked with a smirk.

"You know it." I said sarcastically.

"So what did he really want?"

"He asked me out."

"Sirius Sex God Black asked you out?" She spoke with a glint in her green eyes.

"I do believe that is what I just said." I replied rolling my eyes.

She let out a high pitched squeal. Everyone in the Library turned and stared at us.

"Lily, calm down before you wet your self." I told her.

"Sorry." She giggled. " So what did you say?"

"I agreed to go. We are going to tag along on your date with James to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said letting her in on the plan.

"What are you going to wear?

"Clothes." I answered.

"Smart ass."

I just smiled and started to read my History of Magic book. Tomorrow is going to be a really interesting day. I just know it. Today has been eventful and it isn't even lunch time yet. I wonder if Sirius is as cocky on a date as he is in general life. Probably. I hope he doesn't think I am one of the girls who sleeps around and is done after a night of festivities. We will just have to see.

"How about we wear matching dresses?" Lily asked while going through her wardrobe.

I flopped myself down onto the bed, in our dorm we share with a few of the other seventh year Gryffindors.

"Lily, I hate dresses." I pouted.

"I have the dress in your favorite color though." She told me.

"Teal?" I asked curiously.

"Yup." She smiled.

"Okay, I will wear the stupid dress since it is teal.

Lily laughed and we changed into out matching dresses. Which in my opinion wearing matching dresses is weird but I absolutely love teal. Lily's dress is her favorite color green. It matches her eyes. The dress isn't to bad. It is one of those sweater materials so it is nice and warm. Perfect since it is January. I put my hair up into a pony tail. That made Lily fuss.

"You look better with it down." She stated.

"But I like it up." I argued.

"I'm not going to fight with you today."

"Good because you know you could never win."

"Whatever." She said laughing. " Will you braid my hair?"

"Sure."

I walked over to the vanity she was sitting at and started to French braid her hair. She has such pretty red hair. It's so soft and smooth. I wish I could have her hair. Nope mine is just Reddish brown that falls in waves.

"All done." I told her once her hair was braided in loose French braids.

"You always do such an amazing job." She told me.

"Thanks."

"Ready to head to the Great Hall?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

She laughed and we went off to the Great Hall. When we enter Sirius and James were waiting for us. They saw us come in and walked over to where we were standing. Well James about ran towards Lily but Sirius held him back a bit.

"Hello, Love." James greeted kissing her hand.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"Hey, Beautiful." Sirius greeted with a smile.

"Hey." I said plainly.

Lily nudged me and gave me a look. I gave her one back. Then there was an awkward moment of silence. All we our doing is just standing here starring at each others. What are we one of those muggle movies where everyone is shy for their first date? I laughed out loud. They all turned and looked at me. I decided I would be the brave soul to break the silence.

"So, are we going to get the show on the road or what?"

"Y-yeah lets go down." James stuttered.

I guess he is a little nervous. He has been waiting for this for year. You would think he has it all planned out. It is kind of cute. We get to see a side of James with have never seen before interesting. I look over a Sirius. He is staring at me. I stare back. He just grins. That's isn't a slight bit creepy. I look away.

We start to head down the path to Hogsmeade. Its slightly chill. I left my jacket on my bed. Damn. I'll live. I slightly start to shiver. Sirius noticed. He quickly takes off his jacket and places it on my shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Love." He told me.

I allow myself to walk a little closer to him. He grins. I wonder if he really actually likes me or if he is just doing this for James. Either way it can't end to badly. Today he seems like he is acting like a decent bloke. I hope he can keep it up.

"So, do you like Quidditch?" He asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah. I do. I absolutely love being a Seeker." I answered.

"I wish I was more sports inclined. I love to fly." Sirius shared with me.

"Flying is the best feeling in the world."

"I agree."

I smiled at him. I can believe it. I actually have something common with Sirius Black. Not to mention that it is about flying. Flying is one of the most amazing things in the world. I swear it got to be up there with air. Was that my sorry attempt for a pun?

"Well I see we have something brilliant in common."

"Shocked?" Sirius asked.

"Just a bit." I told him honestly.

"How come you and I never saw eye to eye?" He questioned.

"I don't really agree with all the pranking you do."

"Well, the boys and I have toned it down quite a bit."

"Lily and I have noticed." I told him.

" I think that is one of the main reason why Lily flower said yes." He confided.

Lilly glared, then went back to the conversation she was having with James. Sounded like they we talking about Muggles.

"She hates that name." I stated.

"It is a compliment." Sirius defended as he smoothed his hair back.

He has really nice thick, black hair. Whoa! Control the thoughts, Chick. Don't get ahead of your self. Don't let your life be a sappy, cliché, romance novel that your late Aunt Margaret used to read. Get back to the conversation.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, a lily flower is a very pretty delicate flower. So, calling Lily, Lily flower is a compliment because its like saying she is delicate." Sirius explained.

"That didn't make sense to me."

"Lilies are pretty so you wouldn't want to break them. Sometimes its hard not to because they are delicate."

"I never took you as a sensitive type." I told him.

"I am a man of many secrets. Why don't you try to unlock them?"

Whoa! Cheesy Alert.

"Sure, I'll try to unlock them." I giggled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Guess he didn't think it was cheesy. He must really be sensitive.

"Just remembered a joke." I answered choosing not to tell him the line was cheesy.

"And what is this joke?"

"Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

Sirius raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Guess he hasn't heard the one.

"Interup-"

"MOO!" Lily shouted.

Guess Lily was listening in. It is her favorite joke. Sirius and Lily both started to laugh like loons. Which caused James and I to join in on the laughter. I can believe a bunch of seventh years are laughing at a little kid joke.

"I have no clue why that was funny but it just was." Sirius told me when he finally stop laughing.

"I know. It's awesome. It's Lily's favorite joke."

"Where did you hear it from Lily?" Sirius asked.

"My sister Petunia. She told it to me in the first letter, she ever sent me in first year." She explained.

"You have a sister?" James questioned.

"Yup." Lily said, " Petunia is a Muggle like my parents."

"Sirius and I are pureblood." James said.

"Yeah I knew Sirius was." Lily said dryly.

"I'm nothing like my parents." He defended.

I really hope Sirius isn't one of those father like son cases. Sirius's folks are bloody awful. Pureblood, pompous ass family. They believe that are bad. They also believe that purebloods should only associate with other purebloods. Sirius has really rebel against them so far though.

"We know, Sirius." I said.

I gave him the best sympathetic look I could come up with.

"So, what are you, Amon?" James asked trying to change the topic.

"Pureblood."

"Any Siblings?"

"Nope."

"I'm an only child too." James stated.

"Get along with your folks?" Sirius asked.

Lily gave him a harsh look. Guess Sirius doesn't read the Daily Prophet.

"Their dead." I said bluntly.

"Amon, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Sirius, It's ok. You didn't know."

He looked really guilty. He doesn't need to feel guilty he didn't know.

"I feel bad." He told me.

I just gave him a hug which he returned. This feels so warm and natural. It's really nice. I wish I could stay in his arms forever. I breathed in deep and then released him.

"It is fine."

We all decided to walk in silence till we got to the three broomsticks. We found a both in the corner and sat down. We ordered lunch and chatted. I learned a lot about Sirius. His favorite animal is dogs, he loves night time, he hates being alone, and wants to be a father. I really think I am starting to like him.

Lily really seems to be getting into James. I think she is actually flirting with him. She is laughing at all his jokes and she is twirling her hair. Lily only does that if she likes the bloke she is having the conversation with.

"Hey Amon. Come with me to the Loo." Lily told me.

"Excuse me." I said to Sirius.

I got up and walked with Lily to the ladies room.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I think I might be into James." She answered biting her lip.

"Awe! Go for it." I advised her.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. He has been in to you for years. So, I think he will be pretty loyal."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Ready to go back?"

She nodded and we headed back to our booth.

"Welcome Back, Ladies." Sirius greeted.

"Hi." I greeted back.

"We were thinking we go pick up some desert as Honeyduke's." James told us.

"Sure, Lets go." Lily agreed for is.

We went in and had a look around. I myself and not a huge fan of sweets so I mainly helped Sirius find what he wanted. He loves Chocolate Frogs. I also suggested we get a slab of chocolate for Remus since he was feeling to well and is in the infirmary.

"Remus, loves chocolate." Sirius told me.

"You would have to be Mad to try to take it from him."

So, Remus goes nuts over chocolate. I guess it is because Remus is a werewolf and chocolate usually has soothing effects. I know he is a werewolf. My father was one before he pasted. I figured out that Remus was a werewolf three months into first year. He seemed really relieved. I asked him however to not tell his friends that I know because I wanted to keep it a secret that my Dad was one. I couldn't of risked anyone finding out since the Ministry Of Magic didn't even know. That was where Dad was employed. He was doing something that involved with Muggle Relations. He loved Muggles.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Sirius asked.

"I don't like sweets." I answered.

"That's a shame. How come?"

" Too much sugar makes me feel bad."

I ate a candy bar that Lily got me for Christmas this year and I felt like I was going to die. The chocolate just didn't agree with me one bit. Even before then sugar never really liked me much. My Mum didn't eat very many sweets either. I guess I get it from her.

"Oh, I see." He said.

He went up to the counter to purchase his good. He had a lot. I'm guessing he is the total opposite of me when it comes to sugar. Once he paid we walked out of the shop and over to a bench. James and Lily were still browsing inside. It will most likely be a while since Lily is very Serious about her chocolate and will take some time picking what she wants.

"I know its not the end of the date yet but I was wondering if you would like to go out again sometime?" He asked nervously.

He wants another date. What should I say? Where is Lily when I need her? I like him. So, I should say yes. What if he is only being nice to me so her can get him so action? Well, you won't be giving it to him anytime soon. So, no worries. He is staring at you. You need to answer….

"Sure." I agreed.

Sirius and I both let out a breath that we weren't to sure of that we were holding.

"Brilliant. I'll plan something really good out for us, love."

He reached over and grasped my hand. I am holding hand with Sirius Black. If this day comes with any more shockers I might as well get electrocuted. I just can't believe this is all happening. Its like a dream. Oh, wait. My dreams are all weird future dreams. This must me reality then. However, if this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.

I wonder what he is thinking. Right now I am looking into his silvery blue eyes. They have a beautiful shine to them. My line of sight goes now a bit to his lips. They are perfect. I have never seen a set of lips look so kissable and inviting. I can feel my body leaning in toward him. He is slowing leaning in towards me. Are lips are almost going to touch. Sirius puts one of his hands on my cheek.

"Beautiful." He whispers.

I feel his words vibrate across my lips. His voice sounds so composed and sexy. It is so amazing. I wish he would lean in a little more so we can complete the kiss.

"Sirius!"

We jump apart so fast you would think lighting hit us. I looked up towards the voice to see who it was. It was Tabitha Hick. I almost had my first kiss.

"Sirius." Her nasally voice whined, "What are you doing with her?"

She pointed one of her disgusting fingers towards me.

"Come on, Sirius. Lets go." Tabitha demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He told her.

"Sirius, come with me and we can have some dirty fun." Tabitha said licking her lips.

"I don't like you." He told her.

Oh, please. I need to get out of here before I get sick. This girl is nasty.

"Lets go get James and Lily." I suggested pulling on his hand.

Then Tabitha ran up to Sirius and kissed him. Sirius tried to make an attempt to push her off but she jump up and put her legs around his waist. She then proceed to wrap her arms around his so he couldn't move them.

I usually don't resort to violence but I think this counts as I time that would be good to use it. I grab her hair and yank it as hard as I can. She lets go of his arms. Sirius manages to get her legs off of him so she falls to ground. Tabitha burst out into tears.

"Sirius! Don't you want me?" Tabitha screams at him.

This girl is a drama queen. She would probably wear the crown proudly if some one gave her one. Sirius had no clue what to say. He didn't want to be rude but he had didn't want her to get any ideas.

"Sirius, is on a date with me." I tell her.

"Why?" She asked through her tears, " You're ugly."

Bitch. That was really rude. I have so many things I could say but, the words don't want to come, out of my mouth.

"You really need to learn some manners." I told her.

I'm going to be the mature one and walk away. I pulled Sirius back into Honeyduke's.

"Hey Lily!" I shouted to her over the crowd of people in the shop.

"Yeah?"

"Sirius and I are heading back to Hogwarts."

"Alright. See you later."

Sirius and I started on the path back to Hogwarts. It was kind of awkward after what happened.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"It's fine. Tabitha is just a crazed bitch."

"She really is." Sirius agreed with a chuckle.

"So do girls do that to you all the time?"

I hope not. That was one of the most awful things I have ever saw.

"Not usually." He answered, "But some girls have done some pretty weird things."

"Like?"

"The one I dated sent me a hundred toads as a thank you."

"Oh yeah. In fifth year. I still remember the look you had on your face." I said laughing.

"That girl was weird. She had an obsession with frogs."

"Why did you even date her?" I asked.

"Her friend asked me to date her and I owed her friend a favor." He explained.

"Oh."

"So have you dated any weird people?"

"I've never dated anyone."

I could feel my face getting red. Here I am Little Miss Virgin with Sirius Black. He is the most experienced guy I know. I am a seventh year and have gotten absolutely no action. He probably thinks I am pathetic.

"Really? You're very pretty."

He looked shocked. Wow. He thinks I am pretty. I started to blush harder.

"Have you actually seen me with any boys?"

"No." He answered. " I figured you were the private type."

"I usually keep to myself." I told him.

"Well I am very honored I get to be your first date. Hopefully I will me your second, third and so on."

Oh my goodness. He wants to keep dating me. He wants to date me even though I am totally inexperienced. Is he going to play me though? Use me for a few weeks then throw me away like a child's toy.

"Sirius, you aren't going to use me right?"

"Amon, I have changed my ways." He said grabbing my hands.

I hope he has. I have never felt this good. It is amazing.

" I think you have." I told him.

We continued to walk hand and hand up the path towards Hogwarts. We started to talk about random non-serious things. I learned even more about him. He loves corn pudding, ice skating, and muggle motorbikes. He is a very curious person. I told him about how I am fascinated by Muggle sports, dancing, and reading.

I like the way my hand feels in his. It is so warm and inviting. I feel safe. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I just remembered I am still wearing his jacket. It is a nice black leather. Its comfortable and well worn. It suits him really well.

We were getting close back to Hogwarts. Which is a shame because I really want to hang out with Sirius longer. Maybe we can talk in the common room.

"So you have a Quidditch game tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yup. Are you going to watch?"

"I'll be there. I love watching the games. I'll make sure to cheer you on." He told me.

"Thanks."

"So you want to hang out in the common room?"

"Sure." I said.

We arrived at the castle and walked up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Blubber Nit." Sirius and I said at the same time.

He helped through the portrait. What a gentlemen. Who would of thought that Sirius would ever be called a gentlemen? We walked over to the fireplace and took the couch the most close to it. We went back to random things again and it was nice. I told him things I haven't shared with anyone else.

After about two hours of Sirius and I talking, I realized that Lily and James weren't back yet. I hope Lily is having a good time. When we left it looked like her and James were getting along swell. James is probably having the time of his life. Lily is finally giving him the time of day.

"James!" I heard Lily shout.

I looked behind me and saw James with Lily in his arms bridal style. She was giggling her ass off. James had this huge cheeky grin. It was cute scene. James carried her over to the couch Sirius and I were sitting on. He sat down and positioned Lily in his lap. Lily put on the biggest smile I have ever seen. They are adorable. James kissed her nose. Awe! That is just so darn cute.

"Good day, Mate?" Sirius asked James.

"Not good. Bloody amazing." James answered.

"That's great!" I said.

"Amon, Its getting late. Lets go to bed."

It's only ten. Oh wait. She probably wants to stay up have the night telling me how great James is. I do want to know how the other half of their date went.

"Okay."

I started to take off Sirius's jacket to give it back to him.

"Keep it. It looks better on you."

"Alright. Night, Sirius." I told him as I got up the couch.

Lily gave James a kiss on the cheek and hopped off his lap. We started to walk up the steps when I heard…

"Wait."

I went back down to the bottom of the steps and Sirius ran over. He grabbed me around the waist and moved his body to as close to me as humanly possible. His head started to lean towards mine and our lips touched. Bloody Hell. Sirius is Kissing me. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was amazing. I never imagine how good a kiss could feel. Never have I felt so tingly and special. I love this feeling. I can't believe I have been missing out on this.

I guess we had been kissing for quite some time because Lily cleared her throat and said.

"Break it up you two. You are scaring the first years."

I looked over Sirius's shoulder and saw a group of first years staring at us. That isn't weird. Creepers. I blushed. Sirius gave me a short little peck kiss.

"Good Night, Love." Sirius said.

I smiled and walked back up stairs. Lily was at the top smirking. We went into are room and squealed as soon as the door closed. We began to tell each other everything about what happened on the second half of the date. I eventually fell asleep.

"No, Sir. Please don't take him to the Muggles." I pleaded.

I was in Dumbledore's office.

"He will be safe their." Dumbledore responded.

"No he won't. I have dreamed about it. You are making a mistake." I told him.

"What should I do with him then?" He asked.

"Let me take him."

**AN: Okay that last part was another dream Amon had. Hopefully you can guess who they are referring to. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you can excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. Let me know what you think. This just the first chapter and more action will happen in the next. Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed **

**Chapter two**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** Harry Potter**

_ "Push Lily!" I tell Lily.

"Fucking hell!" Lily screams.

I'm in the delivery room at 's . Holding Lily's left hand as she pushes to give birth to her first baby. James is watching at the end waiting to get his first glance at his baby.

"Lily!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked in between pushing.

"You swore!" I said with wide eyes.

Lily has never swore. Oh my goodness.

"You would be swearing too!" She screamed.

"Sorry. Push! You have to do it!" I encourage her.

"I can't!" Lily started to cry.

"Babe! Yes you can." James told her trying to be encouraging.

"Okay." She says and pushes again.

"One more big push!" The healer informed.

"I can see the head!" James shouted.

"Fuck!" Lily yells.

Crying filled the room. Lily let out a big sigh of relief.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" The healer shared.

"Did you hear that Lily? We have a boy!" James asked jumping up and down.

He ran over and kissed Lily's forehead. She smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The healer asked James.

James went over and cut the cord. I walked over to where they were cleaning off the baby. He was so precious. Never had I seen something so adorable. The healer picked up the baby and walked him over to Lily's arms. I grabbed the camera I brought and snapped a photo. James and Lily are going to make amazing parents.

"What do you think Godmum?" Lily asked.

"Godmum?" I repeated raising m eyebrows.

"Well of course." James chuckled.

I ran over and kissed James and Lily's cheek. I started to cry. This is so beautiful and amazing.

"Thank you, so much. He is so beautiful." I told them through my tears."

"So, what do you want to name him Lily?" James asked the new mother.

" Harry James Potter." She told him.

"That sounds great." James said.

"I'm going to go get Sirius and Remus." I told the proud parents.

I woke up with a jolt. That has to be one of the best dreams I have ever had. I looked over to Lily's sleeping form and smiled. She is going to be an amazing Mum. I hope I can me a good Godmum. I already know I am going to love that kid. I wonder if I will have some. Sirius and I would make cute babies. What am I thinking? I haven't even been with him a month yet.

Speaking of important dates to day is one. Its February third. My eighteenth birthday is today! I wonder if anyone remembered. I have been really careful not to drop any hints. I told Sirius on our second date when it was though. I won't hold it against him if he doesn't remember.

I hop out of bed and get dressed. It is still dark outside but the black lake looks gorgeous under the full moon. I pull on Sirius jacket and start walking to the Black Lake. I made sure I was really quiet to avoid any patrolling ghosts or teachers. It was surprisingly easy. I guess they don't patrol at three in the morning.

The lake looks so pretty the way it shines under the moonlight. In the distance I can see the Giant Squid who I named Wratcher, rise a tentacle out of the water. I waved at him. For some reason I have seen this Squid many times. He barely shows his self to anyone. I can understand why. He is always having people tease him. I would want to show my face if people were that mean to me.

"Grrr" I heard behind me.

Okay I need to think rationally. I either turn and look towards the noise or I stand up from wear I am sitting and run. I choose turn and see the noise. I slowly twist my body to where I can see behind me.

"Fuck. I should of ran." I whisper to myself.

I am currently staring at what I am guessing is a werewolf. Oh shit! it's Remus. If he bites me he will feel awful.

"Remus, Its me Amon." I tell him quietly.

I know he can't respond but maybe I can talk him out of biting me.

"I'm sorry. I should have came out on a full moon."

Remus just stares at me. Can he even comprehend what I am saying? I hope so.

" I didn't mean to make things hard on you. Can you forgive me?"

I slowly start to take a step back. He lets out another growl and lunges at me. Fuck.

What happened? I passed out. I slowly start to open my eyes. Which I shut as soon as I see blinding white lights. Where the hell am I? I better not be dead. Remus would feel awful if he killed me.

"She is awake!" I heard some one shout.

"Amon! You alive!" I hear what I think is James's voice.

" I'm so sorry! Amon, please forgive me." Remus's voice pleads.

I cleared my throat.

"Remus." I slowly say, "I should be the one apologizing."

"Are you insane?" He asked me.

"I am sane. Just forgetful. I can't believe I forgot not to go outside while a full moon is out. My name was a bloody werewolf for Merlin's sake." I said with a chuckle.

"Your Dad was a werewolf?" Sirius asked.

I suddenly open my eyes ignoring the lights.

"Yeah. I was the first student to know that Remus was one too."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew that Remus was a werewolf?" Sirius questioned.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." I simply stated.

"You're right it isn't." Sirius agreed.

I tried to get out of bed. A sharp pain went through out my body.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"Stay down!" Madam Promfrey demanded.

"It's just a scratch." I said with a smirk.

"Only you Amon, could be just attacked by a Werewolf and find humor out of it." Remus said dryly

"So, what's the damage, Poppy?" I asked the healer as she started to tend to my wounds.

She scowled at me when I said her first name. I gave her my best cheeky grin.

"You were bit." She informed me.

Well, shit. I am what my Dad hoped I would never be. Guess I just have to live with it. No point and crying over something I can reverse. Wow. I am taking this surprising well. Maybe shock will come in later.

"Hey, Remus." I called over to him.

He was in the bed across from mine.

"I'm sorry!" He told me.

"I don't want an apology." I said.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

"You know how I said I wanted a pet for my birthday?"

"Yes." He answered not knowing where this was going.

"Well, this is pretty damn close. Thanks!" I told him with a grin.

"Bloody Hell. I forgot it was your birthday. I'm sorry." He said.

I think he was in tears.

"Remus, if you apologize to me one more time, I will kick your ass."

He grumbled.

"Babe, Is this a good time to give you your present?" Sirius asked.

"You remembered." I stated.

"Of course I did. You're me Girl." He told me, "Close you eyes."

I closed my eyes. I felt Sirius slip something onto my wrist.

"Open."

I gasped. He gave me the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen. It was four glass beads and in the middle was a teal 'A'

"Do you like it." Sirius asked nervously.

"Like it? Hell no." I said.

"Oh." Sirius said sadly.

"Sirius, I fucking love it."

He smiled, "Really?:

I nodded and reached my arms out for a hug.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

Oh, my goodness. He loves me. I'm loved. This almost more magical then our first kiss.

"I love you, too."

I gave him a kiss.

Well, today has been pretty damn successful. I am eighteen, a werewolf, and the love of Sirius Black.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Hell yeah! I've been in this stupid wing for two bloody weeks." I answered gleefully.

A werewolf bite takes for ever to heal. Its still pretty raw right now. It even hurts a bit but I decided not to tell Poppy. If I did she would keep me here forever! Well maybe for another week.

I jump down from my bed. That hurt. I try my best not to make any signs of pain. I allow Sirius to take my arm and lead me to Gryffindor tower.

He has stayed with me the whole time I have been in the hospital wing. Luckily Dumbledore, excused him from his classes. I'm excused too. Dumbledore said it was a birthday present. Bless that man. I swear that was the best thing has ever said to me.

"Burble Cake." Sirius said when we got to the Fat Lady.

He helps me through the portrait like he always does.

"Surprise!" I hear a chorus of Gryffindors shout.

"Merlin." I shout.

They are throwing a surprise for me. Don't I feel special. There is even streamers. Teal Streamers. Okay I officially love who thought of this amazing party for me.

"Who did this?" I asked Sirius.

"It was Peter's idea." He told me.

I walk over to Peter and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Peter. I heard this was your idea."

The chubby boy turned a beet red and nodded. It would be cute if he wasn't so creepy.

"Amon! Come blow out the candles on your cake!" James called from across the common room.

I started t make my way across the room through the crowd of Gryffindors. I love that cake. It is a Huge, multiple layers, and teal iced cake. If it is vanilla then it will be perfect. I have to stand on a stool to get to the candles which were on the very top of the cake. It mush be at least four feet tall. It is marvelous.

I don't know what I should wish for. I think I will just wish for everyone in this room to live happy and strong lives. Okay that was sappy. I better not be turning soft now that I have a boyfriend. I still let that be my wish. I cant think of anything else. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped. I started to cut into the cake and I saw that it was teal. That's strange.

"Its vanilla." Lilly assured me, "We had the elves dye it teal just for you. It'll taste the same."

"That's amazing."

I got a slice of cake and walked to my favorite couch by the fire. Sirius ran over and joined me.

"Do you like your party?" Sirius asked.

"It is great. I'm so happy." I told him.

"Good."

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. Lily and James, came over when I was finished with my cake and took the plate off my lap. James had a present in his arms.

"I never had the chance to give you your present." She told me. James handed me the present and I opened it. It was a camera. The same camera from my dream. I smiled. This camera is going to help me capture a lot of great memories. Lily grabbed the camera and said…

"Smile."

Sirius and I put on our best grins. It will be our first picture together. A flash went off. I gave Sirius a kiss and Lily took another one why we were kissing.

"What is you favorite part about the party, Amon?" James asked.

"The teal streamers." I told him.

He laughed, "Of course."

"Of course." I repeated.

"Want to dance?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. Beware I am an awful dancer."

Sirius and I went out to the middle of the common room. Music turned on. It was a slow song. Sirius put his arms around my waist and I slipped my arms around his neck. We started to sway and dance slowly. He was very patient with my awful dance skills.

We danced for the rest of the night. It was amazing. Sirius was able to teach me some fast dances. It was a lot of fun and a good laugh. About every time a slow song started to play Sirius would always move his hands down to my arse. At first I would move his hands up where they should be but the third time I just let him be.

I don't think I will be ready to go past letting him grab my arse. Maybe after school is out we can take it to the next level. I hope we will be able to stay together after school. Maybe he can come stay with me at my flat. He doesn't even know I have one. I'll ask him when it gets a little closer to the end of the year.

At the end of the night Sirius and I went over to the couch by the fire. I cuddled up again him. He started to play with my bracelet.

"I love you, Amonsodora Rosalina Clarke."

"I love you, too." I told him with a yawn.

I relaxed into him and closed my eyes. I think I will just rest here a bit before I head up to bed.

All of a sudden I see Hagrid carrying a body. I was in the middle of a battle. Voldemort was at Hogwarts. Everything was pretty heated and a lot of lives had been lost. I try to get better look at who Hagrid was carrying. Oh no…

"Harry!" I screamed.

I ran through a crowd of people over to Hagrid. A bolt of light attacked my chest and I flew back seven feet.

"Hello, Amon." Voldemort said walking up to me.

"Hey, Voldy. Long time no see." I greeted.

"You are going to regret that!" He angrily shouted.

"Prove it."

"Amon! Wake up." I heard Sirius say.

I opened my eyes. I was in the common room with Sirius. I'm safe. Harry is going to die. Young. That's awful. I can't believe it. I am not going to let it happen. I am going to do what every I can to bring Voldemort down. I will kill him.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, "You were shaking and mumbling."

"What did I mumble?"

"He's dead." Sirius told me.

"I had a really bad dream." I said trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"I can tell." He said, "Can you go up and sleep by yourself?"

"Yeah, I can manage." I answered.

He is so caring. I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"If you have another nightmare ,you can always come up to the boys dorm and stay with me. Anytime. I'll protect you." He informed me.

"Thanks, Sirius. I will keep that in mind."

I kissed him again. This time on the lips.

"Good night, Babe." Sirius said.

"Night."

"Auntie Amon." Harry called.

"Year, Dear." I called back.

I was sitting in a room by a fire reading a book. Harry came in and sat down on the chair opposite of me.

"My birthday is coming op." Harry stated.

"Are you excited about being ten?" I asked him while placing my book on my lap.

"Yes. I was wondering if we could go to a Quidditch game for my birthday?"

"Sure, Harry Bear."

He smiled, " I want to see the Falmouth Falcons."

"Who are they playing next?"

"Tutshill Tornados."

"Interesting. I'll get us tickets."

He ran over and jumped into my lap.

"You getting big." I laughed.

I got up out of my bed and walked over to the vanity. I started to brush my hair. Its Saturday no classes. Everyone else in the room is still asleep. My dream was interesting. I get to watch Harry grow up. I wonder when this all is going to happen. I don't have any exact dates. When Lily had Harry she looked like she was in her early twenties. Harry was not that old when Dumbledore gave him to me. That is way to young for someone to die. Why does it have to be Lily and James? Why not me?

I need to get my mind off of all that. I shouldn't worry about the future. I'll drive myself mad. I wonder how many people will be in the great hall for breakfast. I could eat. I change out of my pajamas and slip into some comfy lounging clothes. It is also a little chilly so I grab my favorite jacket. Sirius's jacket. It still smells like him.

I take my time walking to the Great Hall. I have always thought that Hogwarts in the early morning is so brilliant. I get to the Great Hall and I see a few ghost chatting in the corner, the charms teacher, and a few ravenclaws. Its kind of eerie. I walk over to the Gryffindor tables and take a seat. What am I in the mood for? I am thinking it's a grape juice and toast day. Yeah, that's good. Eating alone is kind of nice. Of course I wouldn't want to do this everyday. I love people.

I've been here an hour and only five more people showed up. None of them Gryffindors. Guess not a lot of people at Hogwarts are a morning person. I think I will go wake Sirius up. I wonder if he will mind? Lets go find out. I started to skip to the Gryffindors boys dorm.

I got to the steps and hesitated a bit. Are theses steps like the girls? I step on to the first one. Nothing. I guess the founders could trust girls not to go up in the boys dorm. I continue up the steps. Sirius said his room was the on all the way at the end on the left. I walked quietly to the door. I really hope he gave me the right door. Walking in on some strange teenage boys would be embarrassing.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Okay Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter need to tidy up there room. It is extremely messy. I looked around at the beds. Each on had the curtains drawn. Sirius, never told me which bed it was. I see a leg poking out of the curtains. Whose leg is it? I walk over closer and try to get a better look. I think it is Sirius's leg. I push back the curtains. Woops. That is certainly not Sirius.

"Sorry, James." I whispered to the boy's sleeping form.

I then walk over to the bed nearest to James. I hope this is Sirius. I slowly open the curtains. Ewe! Fuckity fuck fuck. Peter sleeps naked. My eyes! My innocent eyes. Merlin! They're some people in the world that don't need to sleep naked. Peter is one of them. I'll never get this image out of my head. What did I even come here for? Oh, that's right. Sirius. This next bed better be his. I walk over to the bed across Peter. I closed my eyes and opened the curtains. I kind of scared to open them. Well, there are two choices to who it can be. Remus and Sirius. I pretty sure Remus doesn't sleep naked. I'll ask him later. I open my eyes.

Thank Merlin, it's Sirius! I slowly slip under the covers with him. He looks so cute when he is sleeping. When I got in his arms enveloped me. I looked over at him to see if he was still asleep. I wonder if he is used to girls sleeping with him in his bed. I guess he is. He does have a huge reputation with girls of Hogwarts. Whenever I walk with him in the corridors I can always feel or see the looks his fan club gives me. His fan club. Ugh. Sirius has tons of girls who would just love to be with him. I am the longest relationship he has ever had. He says he never wants to leave me. I really hope he can keep that promise.

I leaned over and softly kissed his lips. Next thing I know he is on top of me returning the kiss. I start to giggle quietly. He is wide awake with a huge smirk on his face.

"Love, Did you have a nightmare?" He asked concerned.

"Nope. I came to wake you up."

He then reach over for something on his nightstand. A pocket watch. He looks up at me curiously.

"It's seven thirty." He informed me.

"I've been up for ages and I got lonely." I told him.

"Want to go on a walk?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get you some breakfast so that you can eat it while we walk. Ok?"

"Sounds great, love. Meet you in the great hall."

He kissed my forehead and I hopped of the bed. I start to walk to back to the Great Hall. I love morning walks. I wonder what Sirius would like to eat to day. He loves toasts. I think I will make him a BLT with eggs. He loves all the ingredients. I'm sure he will love it.

I get to the Great Hall and begin to make him his sandwhich. I get almost done with it when I feel arms being wrapped around my waist.

"Better go away. My incredibly hot boyfriend will see." I said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" I deep voice said.

Oh, Shit. That is not Sirius. I try to turn around but the man put a binding curse on me. Fuck. Then everything went black.

Merlin, what happened? I really wish I would stop being knocked out. I am going to suffer brain damage. Who in the hell was that man? More importantly what could he want with me? I slowly open my eyes. Well, I am a dark room. Is that better then I bright, white one? Probably not. I start to hear foot steps. The door opens and the room fill with light.

"Hello, Amonsodora." Strange that voice sound familiar.

The man was tall. He had brown hair and bright red snakelike eyes. Is that Voldemort? I know about the soul splitting stuff he does. Maybe this is before he had it split into seven?

"Voldemort?"

"Yes. You posses powers that I want."

"Piss off."

"Feisty. You are quite pretty." He smirk.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I brought you here to ask you to join me?" He told me.

"Didn't feel like sending an owl?" I dryly joked.

"Nope." He laughed, " Join me?"

"No. When Hell freezes over then it will be a yes." I stated.

"What a shame. Okay, I'll get someone to take you back home." He turned to walk away.

"That's it?" I asked shocked.

Well, damn. I thought some epic duel would be taking place.

"I'm not going to force you to join me. One day you will be back here begging for me to let you join." He said.

That's not rude. He didn't even turn to face me Jerk. He left the door open. I wonder if I can walk out? I walked out into the hall. Okay. Is it just me or is everything going way to well? I walked down the hall. I past a dining room.

"Leaving?" Voldemort shouted.

"Yeah. I can travel on my own."

"See you later."

I started to run. What the fuck? Is this a way at messing at my head? It's working. I made my way out of the house. It was dark outside. How long was I out? Maybe I am dreaming. I need to get to Hogwarts. I walk out to the road. I find my wand safe in pocket. I pulled it out and pointed it at the road. The night bus came over. For some reason I had money in my pocket. So I pay the man and told him I need to got to Hogsmeade.

I took a seat on the bus. I tried to rethink everything that has happened. It is so weird. I guess this isn't a dream. I pinched my arm. Okay that hurt. I am the only person on the bus so, the trip was short. I got off and started going up the path to Hogwarts. I don't think I will ever get over how weird this all is. I wonder if anyone is looking for me. Oh, no. Sirius, is probably worried sick. I told him I would meet him.

I started to run up the path. I need to start taking more walks. I am out of shape. The path up to Hogwarts is sort of long and rough. It take about thirty minutes walking. I am able to get to the castle in half of that. It's late. I walked into Hogwarts and there wasn't a soul in sight. I need to talk to Dumbledore. I quickly walk to his office.

"Licorice Whips." I say to the Gargoyles.

I walk the over to his door and knock.

"Enter." He speaks.

"Hello, Sir." I greeted.

"Amon. We have been looking for you." He stated.

"I've been with Voldemort, Professor." I told him.

"Explain, Please."

I told him everything I know about what happened.

"That's strange." He said after I finished the story.

"That is what I think too."

"I will think this over and tell you if I know anything."

"Thanks, Sir. I'm going too head to bed."

"Night." He said.

I really need to go and lay down.

**AN/ So, what did you think? Good chapter or bad chapter? Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
